Crazy Rikkai
by weirdgrammar
Summary: Bunta is the eldest clumsy sister. Seiichi is the evil elder sister, who loves observing her siblings in chaos. Geniichirou is a stoic-face brother and tries to discipline them and Renji, the genius brother, who knows them very well. Hiroshi has to take care of his tricky twin brother, Masaharu. Meanwhile Jackal has a serious brother-complex with Akaya. No yaoi pairing. AU
1. Chaotic Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis and New Prince of Tennis.**

**SUMMARY: A chaotic morning - like usual.  
**

**-weirdgrammar-**

* * *

CLANK!

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Sounds of a vase broken and a scream echo through the house.

Bunta, a 21-years-old girl is busy preparing breakfast, jumps 10 feet in the air. She makes a dash to the living room, not realizing that she's still wearing apron and holding a knife.

Her youngest brother, Akaya, 6, is wailing. Blood oozes slowly from a small cut on his right hand. Akaya looks at her, pausing, before crying even louder.

"Bunta-neechan, it's so noisy," Seiichi, 17, walks down the stairs, hand holding her school bag, scowling.

"Akaya! He's…!" Bunta points the knife unconsciously at the crying boy. Seiichi cranes her neck, scanning the living room. Then, she sighs.

"Bunta-neechan, I think the knife scares him," Seiichi answers nonchalantly. Astonished with her own carelessness, Bunta hands the knife to Seiichi.

"'Morning, Bunta-neechan, Seiichi-neechan," both Geniichirou, 15, and Renji, 14, greet them, ignoring the high pitched voice piercing in the air. They've gotten used with it. It's part of their routine hearing the youngest child cry in the early morning.

"'Morning, Gen, Ren." Seiichi replies. But not Bunta. She walks towards the crying boy, carefully avoiding from stepping on the shattered vase on the floor. Bunta kneels down in front of Akaya and calms him down.

Then, she carries him out from the room to the kitchen. She sits him down on the table and takes a medical kit given by Renji. Akaya sniffles.

"Gen, clean the living room. Renji, wake the others up" Bunta instructs her brothers. The boys nod and do as she instructed. Then, she notices; Seiichi's blue eyes are sparkling. The blunnete demands for something.

Bunta gets it, saying "No, Seiichi. No cooking for you! Just… stay there!"

"Eh, we'll be late if you don't start preparing breakfast now! I'm just being nice here!"

"No means 'no', Seiichi! Do you still remember what happened before?"

Seiichi raises an eyebrow, trying to recall something. Then, she claps her hands.

"Ah, that~ Well, that was an accident" Seiichi defends herself.

"Accident, you say? You've almost killed us! Your cooking is _terrible!_" Bunta exclaims.

"But -"

"I've heard that Akaya cut himself again!" a new voice interjects.

Jackal, 13, runs towards the curly haired boy and hugs him tightly, whispering something like, 'Are you okay? Does it hurt? Where?' Both Bunta and Seiichi sweatdrop watching him. Jackal has a very serious brother-complex problem with Akaya.

Finally, Geniichirou and Renji show up again. They sit on the chair.

"Where are Hiroshi and Masaharu?" Bunta asks.

Suddenly, Hiroshi, 11, enters the kitchen, dragging his sleepy twin along. Bunta only chuckles seeing her sleepy brother drool. She helps Hiroshi sitting Masaharu up on the chair. Hiroshi, then, pulls the chair next to Masaharu for himself.

Geniichirou knocks Masaharu's head, "Hey, fox. Wake up!"

"Gen'-nii is too noisy" Masaharu mumbles.

"TARUNDORU!" he screams at Masaharu's ear, jolting him.

"Fuck you, stoic face!" Masaharu covers his ear, cursing.

"Masaharu, language!" Renji exclaims. Fortunately, Jackal has managed to cover Akaya's ears, not wanting the youngest child to hear the word.

"Masaharu, please refrain yourself from cursing. We don't want Akaya to say those words, do we?" Hiroshi reminds his twin, pushing his glasses up. Masaharu snorts. Seiichi only smiles watching her siblings.

"Bun-neechan, food~" Akaya chirps. Bunta cocks her head, puzzled.

"Food~~" Akaya repeats again. Bunta blinks.

_Food?_

_Oh, food~~_

Then, her purple eyes open in surprise.

_Oh, shit! The breakfast!_

Bunta heads to the stove. She sees nothing except for the unprepared meals.

_No, I haven't finished preparing our breakfast!_

Seiichi cocks her head, smirking.

"I can help you if you want," she says. Bunta blanches.

"Masaharu, I think you called me 'stoic face' just now!" Geniichirou yells.

"Oh, you're fucking slow! So what if I really did?" Masaharu retorts.

"Masaharu, please do not infuriate Geniichirou-nii anymore" Hiroshi pleads.

"There's 74 % chance that we won't be able to have our breakfast _again_ today. Another 16 % is buying some food before going to school. 10 %; Seiichi-neechan will cook for us, which is I rather not to eat at all" Renji mutters.

"Akaya, don't do it again, okay?" Jackal reminds him.

"Food~~!" Akaya says in sing-song happily.

Bunta feels her head spinning. She can't think straight anymore. Her siblings can't be controlled. Or to be more exact, they are crazy!

_Oh, Kami-sama! Why do I have them as my family?_

__**(TBC)**

* * *

**Notes:  
**

**Marui Bunta- eldest sister, 21 years old**

**Yukimura Seiichi- elder sister, 17 years old**

**Sanada Geni'chirou- brother, 15 years old**

**Yanagi Renji- brother, 14 years old**

**Kuwahara Jackal- brother, 13 years old**

**Yagyuu Hiroshi & Niou Masaharu- twins brother, 11 years old**

**Kirihara Akaya- 6 years old_  
_**


	2. Seiichi's Story 1

**DISCLAIMER: 1st chapter.**

**SUMMARY: Seiichi is in love (?). And her siblings reaction are...?**

* * *

She runs her right hand through her wavy hair. Her warm smile greets the boys, melting their warm and even cold hearts, turning their legs to jelly. She walks straight past in front of them. She glances across to where some girls are standing chatting. Then, she walks towards her class.

"'Morning, Seiichi" her classmate, Syusuke greets her.

"'Morning, Syusuke" Seiichi smiles warmly.

Sounds of people whispering catch their keen ears. Seiichi barely gives them a glare. They jerk up. Syusuke laughs watching their reactions.

"Scary, huh?" says Syusuke. She rests her face in her cupped hands.

"No. I'm not. They are just coward. I barely glance at them" Seiichi shakes her head. Then, she claps her hand, realizing something.

"Or… they are too nervous looking at my face! You see, being beautiful and all~" she spins on her heel.

"High and mighty," Syusuke just sweatdrops.

"No! That's a fact!" Seiichi points her index finger at her classmate's face.

"Hai… hai… I get it. You're beautiful. Our school queen." Seiichi chuckles hearing her remarks.

_Yep, and no one can beat it!_

…

Seiichi receives a confession letter in her shoe locker. Syusuke beams.

"Another confession for you? If this keeps continuing, I won't be able to defeat you" says Syusuke.

Seiichi brushes off her comment and reads the letter.

_To my love,_

_I've been in love with you since our first meeting. You may have not noticed me, but I kept staring at you for the whole meeting (But, I'm not a stalker!) Your radiant smile, your lovely voice, your silky wavy hair- have taken my rationality. I've been thinking of you for past few days. And I couldn't get rid of you from my mind. So, I've decided to tell you about my feelings._

_Please meet me under the confession tree behind our school._

_Yours,_

_Secret Admirer._

Seiichi snorts as she finishes reading the letter.

"Secret admirer… Then, keep it as a secret. Don't tell me about your feelings if you don't want to reveal your identity" Seiichi whines. Syusuke leans her back against the locker.

"So, do you want to meet him?" she asks.

"Yeah, so that I can kick his butt for giving me this letter" Seiichi slams the locker and walks off.

…

Seiichi stands under the confession tree. She looks around, looking for the secret admirer.

Suddenly, a guy shows up. His bright hair shines under the sunlight. He smiles warmly. For instant, her heart skips a beat.

"Hi, I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke, your secret admirer" he introduces himself and offers her his right hand. Seiichi takes his hand reluctantly. The guy kisses her hand. She feels her ears reddening.

"I've been in love with you since our last school trip. I love your lovely voice and your beautiful smile. I love everything about you. I love you!" he confesses. Seiichi is startled; she has forgotten her intention coming here.

"So, will you go out with me?" Shiraishi asks. His hand is still holding her hand firmly. Seiichi looks away, cannot utter any words.

Shiraishi smiles and leans closer, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Seiichi flushes scarlet with embarrassment.

"I'll wait for you at the front gate after school!" he exclaims and leaves the place. Seiichi touches her forehead, still blushing madly.

…

As promised, Shiraishi waits for her and walks her home. Geni'chirou flinches as he opens the door and sees a guy is standing beside his sister.

Seiichi waves him good bye and watches him leave. Then, she comes inside. She doesn't bother to greet her siblings and walks past them to her room. Bunta are busy preparing their dinner, blinking.

* * *

"Minna~! Dinner is ready!" Bunta announces. As usual, Masaharu runs downstairs and jumps two stairs in once; meanwhile Hiroshi has to chase his twin to make sure he's fine. Renji stops doing his homework and Genichiirou pauses practicing his _kendo _skill. Jackal carries Akaya and Seiichi, finally comes out from her room.

They sit on the chairs and make themselves comfortable.

"Itadakimasu!"

They start digging in. Their laughter and voices are filling the ambiance. But, something is off that night.

Seiichi doesn't talk!

"Seiichi, something is wrong?" Bunta asks worriedly. Seiichi shakes her head.

"There's 74 % someone has confessed to her today. 12 % she has rejected him. And 14 % she's in love with him" Renji calculates. Seiichi gasps.

Being an observant, Masaharu smirks, "Oh, hit a bulleyes, don't we?"

"Shut up, fox! You know nothing!" Seiichi shouts. A wicked smile grows wider on Masaharu's face.

"Really? Then, mind telling me why are you so mad about it?" Masaharu throws baits. Hiroshi pleads his twin to stop. Seiichi's face turns red, feeling embarrassed and angry.

"You little fox! I hate you!" Seiichi storms off from the kitchen, leaving them speechless. A sound of slamming door echoes through the house.

Bunta recovers and knocks Masaharu's head slightly, "You shouldn't have teased her like that!"

"Eh? It wasn't my fault! It was her fault for snapping!" Masaharu protests as he rubs his head.

"I don't care. No more yakiniku for you for a week!" Bunta decides.

"EH? Bun-neechan meanie! Hiroshi, tell her don't do that to me!" Masaharu whines and hugs his twin, asking for support. Hiroshi pats his back, calming his twin down.

Akaya laughs happily despite he doesn't understand what was happening in front of him. Renji observes his siblings and notices his elder brother, Geni'chirou is quiet. Too quiet.

* * *

That night Masaharu calls his brothers to his room. 'Got something to discuss about,' that is what he said.

Together, they sit on the shared bed.

"So, we need a plan!" Masaharu suggests.

"For what?" Jackal asks nonchalantly.

"For Seiichi-neechan, obviously" Hiroshi answers on Masaharu's behalf. Masaharu grins. Geniichirou snorts. He doesn't want to be part of their crazy plan. He wants to leave, but Renji holds his wrist, stopping him.

"I know you actually care for Seiichi-neechan. So, stop denying yourself and join us. It's for our own benefit after all" says Renji. With that, Geniichirou sits down.

"So, anyone? Plan?" Masaharu asks again.

"I thought you're smart enough to think of a plan," Jackal states, hands hugging Akaya.

"Puri, I'm smart, but for tricks only. This time I want to teach both Seiichi-nee and her new boyfriend (?) for making Bun-neechan punishes me!" he puts the blame on his sister and her secret admirer. Jackal sweatdrops.

"I think I have a plan" Renji claims.

"Tell us about it." Geniichirou, finally, admits his lost and joins them.

**(TBC)**


	3. Seiichi's Story 2

**DISCLAIMER: 1st chapter.**

**SUMMARY: Seiichi's date.  
**

**-weirdgrammar-**

* * *

"How about tomorrow?" Seiici suggests. She can hear small chuckles escape on the end of the line. Seiichi is lying on her bed, toying with her wavy hair.

"Sure. Where?" The caller asks.

"Hm… I heard there's a funfair nearby" Seiichi draws a circle on her bed.

"Okay. Let's go there. I'll meet you tomorrow, then!" Shiraishi chirps.

"Yeah, meet you tomorrow. 'Night" she wishes.

"Good night. Sweet dream. Dream about me, 'kay?" He wishes and hangs up. Seiichi giggles happily. Never in her life, has she felt so happy. Seiichi waltzes in her room, expressing her happiness.

But, she doesn't aware that there's an evil creature eavesdropping her private conversation outside the room. The evil creature chuckles evilly.

…

Masaharu goes to Renji-Geniichirou's room. All his brothers are there waiting for him.

"Hai, it has been confirmed! Tomorrow, Seiichi-nee has a date with that bastard at the funfair nearby" he salutes and reports.

"Geez, you don't have to say 'bastard'! Akaya is here!" Jackal snarls, hands covering the youngest brother's ears. Masaharu grins idiotically.

"Then, all we need now is an approval" Renji says calmly.

All of them look at Akaya. Akaya blinks before he gets it. With an imitation of Hyotei's coach, Akaya points his two fingers, "Itte koi!"

With that, their plan has been approved!

* * *

Shiraishi has been waiting for her at the front house. Bunta opens the door and greets him.

"Ah, morning" Shiraishi greets Bunta sheepishly. Bunta chuckles.

"Take care of my sister, okay?"

"Sure" he promises her, flushing.

Then, Seiichi shows up. Seeing her new boyfriend blush, Seiichi can't help but feel jealous. She wraps her hands around Shiraishi's arm, giving her sister a STAY-AWAY-FROM-MY-BOYFRIEND glare. Bunta gets it and sweatdrops; meanwhile Shiraishi only blinks.

Seiichi wears a light blue dress with daffodil petals decorated on it. She ties her wavy hair and wears a sandal. It's simple but enough to turn people's legs into jelly. Shiraishi beams.

"Let's go" Seiichi suggests. Then, they leave.

A pair of emerald eyes peeks at the new couple through the glass window upstairs, smirking.

"There they go~" he says in sing-song.

…

They have a lot of fun together. Shirashi treats her ice-cream, lunch and games. Sometimes, she thinks she saw certain people that shouldn't be there, but she just brushes it off. She just wants to be happy and spends time with her new boyfriend. Seiichi can't feel happier than this.

"Uhm… Shiraishi, I think I need to go to toilet" she asks.

"Okay. I'll wait here."And Seiichi leaves.

While waiting for his girlfriend, he spots a silver haired boy is crying endlessly not far from his place. Shiraishi walks closer and kneels in front of the crying boy.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?" he asks, showing his concern. The kid lifts up his head, sniffling.

"Are you lost?" The kid nods.

"With whom you're coming here?" he asks again.

"Bro…brother…" the kid stammers answering his question. Shiraishi shushes him, calming him down.

"Okay, tell me your name. Then, we look for your brother"

The kid grins, "Masaharu!"

…

Seiichi turns around, looking for her boyfriend.

_Geez, where the heck he is?_

She flips her phone, calling Shiraishi. But, her phone dies, running out of battery.

_Eh, but I did charge my phone yesterday!_

A cough catches her ears. She turns her head.

"Need a battery?" Hiroshi stands in front of her, showing her a battery.

"Hiroshi! What are you doing here?" she screams. But, the bespectacled boy doesn't answer her question. He only smiles instead.

The blue eyes widen, realizing something.

"You-no… All of you have a plan, right?" her voice is shaking. Hiroshi keeps smiling.

"You….! As if I'll let you to ruin my date!" she exclaims. Hiroshi immediately turns tail. Seiichi chases after him.

…

"Ano… Are you sure that your brother is here?" Shiraishi doubts. They are at a haunted house.

"Yep! My brother said that he loves haunted house. So, he should be here!" Masaharu chirps, acting innocently.

Shiraishi swallows hard. He steps into the house anyway. But, he clasps Masaharu's small hand. Masaharu is taken aback with his action, but then smirks. In dark, no one can see his evil smile.

Few minutes later, Shiraishi is trapped in the mirror room. Then, he realizes; he's alone. Shiraishi turns nervously, looking for the kid.

"Masaharu-kun! Masaharu-kun! Where are you?" he shouts.

No answer.

"Damn! Where the-"

A thick evil laughter echoes around the room. Sometimes the tone changes into a child voice. Shiraishi is shaking.

"You bastard. How dare you disturb our sister?" says the voice.

"Sister? What do you mean?" Shiraishi is puzzled. He doesn't understand.

"Seiichi, of course! You think I'm stupid, not realizing your intention?" the voice raises an octave.

"Sorry, I don't get it!"

"Bullshit! I know you know what I'm trying to say! You're just messing around with her, aren't you?" This time, the voice becomes thicker. As if someone else is talking.

"You're just using her for your own benefit. You know dating with her can bring you fame" the voice turns calmer. Shiraishi is sure that he's dealing with more than two people.

He laughs. "So what if I really did? You want to kick me, or just tell her about it? So funny. She won't believe you! And yes, I'm just using her! Dating with the school queen is the fastest way to gain fame!" he exclaims.

"Pathetic" say the thick voice. Finally, they show their faces. Geniichirou is standing in front of him, holding a wooden sword; Jackal is behind him, clenching his fist; Masaharu on his left, plastering a smirk on his face; and Renji on his right; with a recorder with him.

Shiraishi blanches seeing the recorder. "She might not believe us, so all we need is using _your_ own confession" Renji states calmly.

Shiraishi is furious. He can't accept the fact that he's losing to a bunch of kids. He charges to attack Renji, but Geniichirou manages to step between them, swinging his wooden sword. The sword hits his right hand. Shiraishi winces.

He runs into Jackal. Jackal has prepared for it and dodges his punch, pushing him back to the ground. He doesn't like violence after all.

Shiraishi glances at the trickster. He attacks the trickster but the trickster stays calm, snickering.

"Your girlish punch won't reach me~" he sings.

_**THUD!**_

Shiraishi falls onto the ground. He groans and looks up. Then, he gasps. Seiichi is standing in front of him, eyes glowering.

"Wait, I have an explanation for this!" Shiraishi pleads.

"Sorry. Hearing your sincere confession is more than enough already. Thanks for going out with me anyway" she says coldly.

"But-"

"And don't you dare to see me again, or else I'll make sure you die in agony!" she warns and walks off.

Shiraishi bangs his hand on the floor. Masaharu sticks his tongue out before leaving, "Piyo~"

…

Seiichi walks together with her siblings. She sighs heavily.

"For love's sake, I won't be able to date anyone if this happens!" she complains.

Geniichirou flinches. Even though he did it for his sister's sake, but hearing her complain traps him guiltily.

"Na~~ Don't worry, soon or later you'll find a nice guy! Right, Hiroshi?" Masaharu claims. Geniichirou can't help but mentally thank his brother for saying his unsaid opinion.

"Yes, Seiichi-neechan. There're many good guys waiting for you out there. All you need is to open your eyes" Hiroshi agrees with his twin. Renji only chuckles. His twin brothers really know how to soften the mood.

Seiichi is surprised hearing their matured comments. Who knows 11-years-old boys could give such a matured advice?

Then, she beams. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll have to enjoy being single for now. After all, who needs a boyfriend when you have the best siblings in the world?" Seiichi says while ruffling Masaharu's and Hiroshi's hair.

**(TBC)**


	4. Geni'chirou Story 1

**DISCLAIMER: 1st chapter.**

**SUMMARY: Geni'chirou reluctantly tells his siblings about his kendo competition. But, why?**

* * *

The huge dojo echoes with grumbles, grunts and groans. Some of them are still practicing. Some of them are leaning their back against the wall, watching theirsenpai-tachi practicing.

Geni'chirou takes off his _men_, releasing a long breath. He glugs down a bottle of water. He coughs. A slap on his back saves his life.

"You shouldn't drink like that, Geni'chirou" says a calm voice. Geni'chirou turns his head, and snorts as he sees the person.

"Thanks, Kunimitsu" he murmurs although he's quite reluctant at first.

"You're welcome." Kunimitsu darts off to the training. A sudden silence falls between them. Both of the 15-years-old boys have a very hard time being friendly towards each other, despite the fact they've known each other longer than they can imagine.

"Next weekend we'll be having a kendo competition." Kunimitsu starts a conversation.

Geni'chirou doesn't reply. Kunimitsu continues, "And you are taking part, aren't you?"

Geni'chirou remains silent. His eyes are focused at the training.

"It's an important competition for you."

"And your point is?" Geni'chirou snaps.

"Is your family coming?" Geni'chirou gasps. Kunitmisu pushes his spectacle. He has predicted his rival's reaction.

"I…. I…" Geni'chirou stutters.

"Okay! All _kendoka_! GATHER!" someone shouts, cutting him off his sentence. They gather in front of their sensei. Kunimitsu and Geni'chirou join them.

"THANK YOU FOR THE HARDWORK!" they bow and dismiss.

"Geniichirou, you should tell your siblings about it" says Kunimitsu before leaving him. Geni'chirou pauses from taking his bag, thinking. Then, he sighs.

* * *

His eyes drop on the street, gazing into space. Geni'chirou doesn't even realize there are four pairs of eyes looking at him, furrowing their eyebrows. Masaharu scoots over closer to his ear (Hiroshi tries to stop him but to no avail), taking a deep breath and…

"**GEN'-NII IS AN IDIOT!**" Masaharu screams at top of his lungs, causing the elder boy to jump 10 feet in air.

Geni'chirou darts to the trickster, covering his assaulted ear. Masaharu hides behind his twin, chuckling evilly.

"You little fox, you-!" But, Renji stops him.

"Renji, let me go!"

"No, Gen'-nii. He had to do it"

"What do you mean by 'had'?!"

"We've called your name for many times, but you didn't hear" Geni'chirou's eyes widen. He scowls. Finally, Renji lets his hand go.

"Na… Na… Geni'chirou-nii, you seem have a lot of things in your mind. Care sharing it with us?" Jackal asks, smiling warmly.

"It just…" Geni'chirou stammers.

"_Geni'chirou, you should tell your siblings about it"_

Kunimitsu's words linger in his mind. He bites his bottom lips.

"It's nothing. Let's go home. Bunta-neechan, Seiichi-neechan and Akaya are waiting at home" he walks away. Renji, Jackal, Hiroshi and Masaharu look at each other, confused with their brother's sudden mood swing.

* * *

"Masaharu, I've heard from your teacher that you glued your classmates on their chairs again!" Bunta's voice is stern. But it's not enough to stop Masaharu from chewing his rice, enjoying his dinner.

"Masaharu, listen to me!" she raises her voice to another octave, drawing the other's attention except for Masaharu and Geni'chirou.

"Masaharu, Bunta-neechan is talking to you" Hiroshi pleads, not wanting to fire up the situation. But, Masaharu only 'hmph~'s, still eating.

"Gen', do something about this!" Bunta gives up.

No answers.

"Geni'chirou?" Bunta calls again. Geniichirou jerks up.

"Uh, yes?"

Bunta pauses, observing her brother.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks, showing her concern.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?" Seiichi interrupts. Geni'chirou doesn't reply.

"Jackal told me you seemed off today. Why?" she asks calmly. Geni'chirou's eyes shift to Jackal, who is busy feeding Akaya. Jackal smiles nervously.

"Gen'-nii, if you have problems, you can tell us about it. Perhaps, we can help you" Renji adds. Akaya happily waves his hands, agreeing with his brother.

"Gen', share with us. We're your siblings, right?" Bunta gives him an assuring smile.

"Even though I think the fate is really cruel for making you as my brother, but, huh, I agree with Bunta-nee" Masaharu murmurs.

"Masaharu, just admit that you are worried about Geni'chirou-niichan" Hiroshi beams. His twin snorts.

Geni'chirou can't help himself but to feel touched with their concerns.

"_Geni'chirou, you should tell your siblings about it"_

Again, he recalls Kunimitsu's words. He closes his eyes.

"Next week… I have… a kendo tournament… And I'm taking part…" he hardly finishes his sentence.

Bunta claps her hands. The others cheer happily. "Oh, really? When?" she asks excitedly.

"On… Saturday…" Geni'chirou murmurs, dropping his eyes on his lap.

Silence.

Geni'chirou looks up. His siblings frown at him.

"I'm sorry, Gen'. I have to work that day. You know, there's a wedding event" Guilty layers Bunta's voice. She darts to Seiichi.

"Uhm, I have a student council meeting. Renji?"

"I have to tutor Kintarou-kun. Sorry, Gen'-nii. Jackal?"

"Er… I need to help Ryuzaki-sensei decorating our school hall."

"Tuition~ And probably another stupid detention too."

"I must take care of Masaharu."

"KINDERGARTEN~~~!"

Everyone gives negative responses. Geni'chirou darts to the dinner table.

Guilty traps Bunta. She doesn't like seeing her siblings being sad.

"But, maybe… I'll try to finish off my work earlier! Then, I'll run to your place!" Bunta tries to assure him, laughing nervously.

"No, it's fine. I don't want you to push yourself too much," Geni'chirou places his chopsticks on the table and gets up from his chair.

"But, Gen'-"

"No, it's fine. Really, fine. I'm not a kid anymore," And he smiles, leaving them speechless.

Masaharu looks around the table, with the end of chopstick is still inside his mouth. "Ne, Hiroshi, he's sad, isn't he?" Masaharu elbows his twin.

"Yeah… What should we do, Bunta-neechan?" Hiroshi darts to his eldest sister, following by the others.

Bunta sighs, clasping her bowl tightly.

"I… don't know."

**(TBC)**


	5. Geni'chirou Story 2

**DISCLAIMER: 1st chapter.**

**SUMMARY: Geni'chirou is losing.  
**

**-weidgrammar-**

* * *

Masaharu snickers. Hiroshi is nervous- very nervous. As if they are doing something wrong.

"Masaharu, are you sure Geni'chirou-niichan will be happy if we do this?" Hiroshi asks his twin.

"Yep~! 100% sure!" Masaharu gives a thumb up.

"How about Bunta-neechan and Seiichi-neechan? Will they be fine?"

"Don't worry, don't worry! We are doing this for Geni'-nii after all. They will be very happy too!" Masaharu pats Hiroshi's shoulder, assuring him. But, it doesn't ease his anxious at all.

_Kami-sama, I hope we are doing something right!_

* * *

The atmosphere is filled with loud cheers. The audience claps enthusiastically. Some _kendoka _smile triumphantly as their family wave at them. Geni'chirou gives out a sound of annoyance.

"Tarundoru! They should concentrate at the competition, not smile like idiots!"

Kunimitsu sighs, "Let them be. This is a rare chance for them to make their parents to be proud of them"

"Tarundoru!"

"By the way, Geni'chirou, where's your family?"

"They aren't coming," his face is cold.

"Did you tell them?"

"Yes, I did! But, they are too busy! Get it?!" Geni'chirou snaps before walking off.

Kunimitsu just watches him disappearing in the crowd, "I hope you won't let your guard down in the match later."

…

Bunta starts twiddling her thumbs. She looks around. Everyone is busy talking happily. Her purple eyes drift to the clock hanging on the wall of the church.

11.47 a.m.

Bunta moves back and forth, feeling anxious. Then, a blue haired guy stops her. Bunta looks up. It's her colleague, Oishiitari Yuushi.

"Bunta-chan, are you okay? You seem very nervous" he asks worriedly. Even though he's her colleague, but he prefers to call his colleagues by their given name- it sounds friendlier, he thinks.

"Yuushi-san, I'm… fine"

Oishiitari just chuckles hearing her reply. He knows she's hiding something.

"Bunta-chan, you know, you are really beautiful today" Bunta blushes hearing his remarks, but she knows it means nothing.

"Wearing a pink-white short-dress, with a red ribbon on your waist, a red rose is pinned on your right chest and a pair of soft pink high heels; seriously, you look like an angel!" Oishiitari smiles broadly.

"But," his tone drops, "It means nothing without a radiant smile on your face."

"Yuushi-san, I told you, I'm fine."

Oishiitari sighs, "Bunta-chan, your brother has a competition today, hasn't he?"

Bunta is startled, "How do you know?"

He flicks her forehead, "Next time, don't write something doesn't involve office work on our office calendar!"

Bunta rubs her forehead, "Did I?"

"Yes, you did. You wrote it there, with a _big_ circle!" Oishiitari draws a big circle in the air. Bunta blushes with embarrassment.

"Anyway, when it starts?"

"Around 10 o'clock"

"Uh huh," Oishiitari looks at his watch, "And you're a half an hour late."

Bunta blinks.

"Can't you understand? You can off now," Oishiitari holds out his right arm towards the door.

"But, the wedding? We're the wedding planners; we're supposed to be here 'til-"

"Bunta-chan, don't worry. I'm alone will be enough" he gives an assuring smile. Bunta smiles back.

"Thanks, Yuushi-san!" she exclaims while running towards the door.

"Hey, tell your brother; he better wins the competition, or I'll hit him using his _kendo_!"

…

"3-0! Rikkai's win!" the referee announces. Geni'chirou takes off his _men_, smiling broadly. His teammates run towards him and congratulate him.

"Geni'chirou, congratulation, you get to the final" Kunimitsu wishes him.

"Thanks, Kunimitsu."

He takes his bottle on the bench, his eyes scanning at the audience.

"Looking for whom?" Kunimitsu taps his shoulder, surprising him.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Hey, my opponent for the next match is from Higa-chuu, right?" Geni'chirou quickly changes the topic.

"Yes. Kite Eishiirou. He's very talented and has won all the matches without losing any point, like you."

"I see. Then, I must be very careful"

"Don't let your guard down, Geni'chirou"

"I know" Then, Geni'chirou leaves.

_You are waiting for your siblings, aren't you?_

…

Seichii quickly clears the desk, putting her books into her bag. She waves good bye at her student council members and runs to the school gate. Surprisingly, Renji and Jackal are waiting for her at the gate.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Waiting for you, obviously" Jackal answers.

"But-"

"Seiichi-nee, the probability for you to go to Gen'-nii's competition is 93.02%," Renji says.

"How about another 6.98%?" Jackal asks.

"We won't be able to reach there before it ends."

"Then, reduce the percentage to zero!" she decides and they run.

…

"Masaharu, this is embarrassing" Hiroshi complaints. They are in the toilet, changing their uniform.

"Hiroshi, do you want to cheer Geni'-nii or not?" Masaharu points his index finger at his twin.

"But, I feel uncomfortable with this long wig" Hiroshi pulls few strands of his brown wig.

"Don't worry, Hiroshi, you look beautiful!" Masaharu smirks. He turns to the mirror and lets his silver hair down. Without his rat-tail, he looks totally different.

"Uhm, I don't know whether to take it as a compliment or as an insult."

Masaharu ignores his grunt and punches in the air, "Yosh, let's do this!"

…

Geni'chirou pants badly. The score now is 1-0 –his favor but he has used too much of energy - and time is running out. He can barely stand properly. Even his grip has become weaker and weaker.

Kite tightens his grip and charges. With an aggressive shout, he swings his _kendo _vertically. Geni'chirou has to raise the tip of his _kendo _to stop his attack. Kite pushes his _kendo _forward, causing Geni'chirou to take a step back.

_Dammit, he's strong!_

Both hold their position firmly, not wanting to lose. Suddenly, Kite pushes down Geni'chirou's fist with the base of his own _kendo _guard. Then, he steps backward with his left foot.

But, before Geni'chirou gets a chance to attack, Kite strikes his left abdomen within a swift movement. Geni'chirou takes few steps backwards. Another point for Kite. It's 1-1.

_If this keeps continuing, I'll lose!_

…

Bunta is gasping for air. Running with high heels in the middle of hot day is not a wise decision after all. Now, her feet hurt, starting to swell. She sits down on the street, doesn't care if it'll ruin her dress.

_If like this, I won't be able to watch Gen's match. Dammit!_

Bunta sniffles, feeling down. She darts to her left. The place is not that far anymore, but her feet have given up. Bunta slaps her feet lightly, feeling disappointed at herself.

_Why this happens to me?_

Bunta wants to crawl, but a cough startles her. She turns her head, looking for the voice.

There's a bright messy haired guy grinning at her.

Bunta stares at him for awhile for turning back her head. The guy walks closer to her. Bunta keeps her distance from the guy.

"What do you want?" Bunta's voice is stern.

"Nothing. Just thinking, what the heck a beautiful angel is doing here, sitting alone helplessly?" he says as he kneels down in front of her.

"Mind your own business," Bunta warns. She shifts slightly, but the pain strikes again. Bunta winces.

"Are you okay?" the guy asks. Bunta doesn't answer. She massages her feet instead. The guy gives double jerk eyebrows.

"I see," he simply says before scooping her in princess-style. Bunta screams.

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" Bunta yells.

"My angel, please do not yell at my ear. It hurts. Come, I'll carry you to clinic"

Bunta's eyes widen hearing his intention. She immediately pushes his cheek. The guy struggles to stand properly.

"Stop! Don't! You'll fall!" he pleads.

"No! I don't want to go to clinic! I must go to Gen's place!"

"But, your feet!"

"Don't want! I want to cheer for Gen! I don't want to miss his match again! Put me down!" she pushes harder.

"Whoa, whoa! Okay, okay, okay! I'll bring you to the place if you calm down! Please!" he shouts. Finally, Bunta stops struggling.

"Huh? But-"

The guy sighs, "Well, if I take you to clinic, probably you'd kill me, that's all. And I just can't simply leave a beautiful girl here." For awhile, Bunta's heart skips a beat. She quickly averts her eyes from his face.

"Now, tell me where the place is."

…

The referee raises his arm and blows the whistle. Time is out. Both Geni'chirou and Kite immediately stop moving. Both are panting. The match is really tensed. It's a draw.

Geni'chirou goes back to the bench, putting down his _kendo_. Kunimitsu helps Geni'chirou to take off his _men_. The referee decides to give them a 5 minutes break.

"Geni'chirou, I think you'll have another round to decide the winner" Kunimitsu says as he takes off Geni'chirou's _men_.

"Are you sure? Damn, I barely can move my finger."

"You can win this!"

"I don't think so, Kunimitsu. He has a very good skill like me, but he has a better stamina than me. And another round? He has advantages."

"Geni'chi-"

"I've done, okay?!" Geni'chirou snaps.

"I'm just… too tired with this" he takes a small towel to cover his face, muffling his voice.

Kunimitsu doesn't comment.

_He's sad because his siblings aren't here._

Geni'chirou hangs his head, twiddling his fingers. He bites his bottom lip, feeling down because he's too weak.

Until familiar voices catch his ears.

"GENI'CHIROU-NII, YOU CAN DO IT!" both Hiroshi and Masaharu shout at top of their lungs. Geni'chirou darts to the audience, looking for them.

Geni'chirou eyes widen.

They stand in the middle of audience, with bright red cheerleader costumes and pom-pom in their hands. Hiroshi wears a long brown hair; meanwhile Masaharu lets his silver hair down. They exactly look like girls- but, Hiroshi blushes till it matches the costume he's wearing.

"TARUN-"

"Gen'-nii, don't get mad. We're doing this for you, yanno," Masaharu immediately cuts him off.

"I agree with Masaharu. You should be thankful instead, Gen'," another feminine voice interrupts. It's Seiichi, with Renji, and Akaya in Jackal's hands. Akaya waves his hands happily.

Geni'chirou is dumbfounded.

"Geni'chirou, you have another 3 minutes. Go greet them" Kunimitsu pats his shoulder. Geni'chirou nods and walks closer to the audience's seats.

"I thought you guys are busy," Geni'chirou says. His face lights up.

"Well, I forced my council members to end the meeting faster," Seiichi shrugs her shoulders.

"I ended my tuition 12 minutes and 45 seconds earlier today," Renji looks at his watch.

"I sped up my coloring," says Jackal.

"I tried my best to hold up my desire to pull pranks today, and guess what, it worked!"

"Yes, Geni'chirou-niichan, Masaharu was surprisingly good today!" Hiroshi nods.

"Slept earlier~!" Akaya chirps happily.

Geni'chirou cracks a warm smile. He feels touched by his siblings.

"Thank you so much for coming."

But, Seiichi shakes her head.

"Not yet, Geni'chirou. Not until you see Bunta-nee," she says. Geni'chirou raises his eyebrow. Renji points at the main door. Geni'chirou turns his head.

Bunta holds the guy that she just met to supports herself, waving at Geni'chirou. She tries to scream, but the cheers have engulfed her voice. She fumbles for her cell phone in her bag, calling Seiichi.

Seiichi hands her phone to Geni'chirou.

"Hello, Gen'" Bunta greets.

"Bunta-nee, you're here," his eyes are still glued at Bunta.

"I promised you, didn't I?"

"But, you don't have to-"

"Don't be silly, Gen'. I know you need our supports to win this. Since we are already here, I won't accept any losing!" Bunta feigns angry. Geni'chirou just chuckles. He looks at his sibling before shouting,

"Yes, sir!"

…

The atmosphere is tensed. Both Geni'chirou and Kite refuse to give up despite they have lost so much energy. Kite's chest heaves, needing oxygen.

Geni'chirou is also already at his limit. His grip has become weaker. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"GEN! YOU CAN DO IT!" Bunta's voice catches his ears. His eyes snap open. He holds the _kendo _tighter.

He charges and swings his _kendo _vertically. But, Kite is fast enough to block his attack. Geni'chirou keeps stepping forward, raising his _kendo _high in the air. Kite is shocked and can't move. With all his strength, he hits Kite's head heavily. Strong enough until his _kendo _almost breaks and makes Kite fall on his knees.

**BUKK!**

Kite falls. The referee checks Kite and shakes his head. He raises his arm and announces,

"Rikkaidai Junior High wins!"

The audience cheers loudly as the referee raises Geni'chirou arm in the air. He looks at his siblings. They are smiling at him.

Bunta says something but he can't hear her. He reads her lips movement for a second. Then, he cracks a broad grin. Only Bunta and he understand it.

'Congratulation, Gen. I know you can nail it'

…

Geni'chirou carries the trophy. His siblings are waiting for him at outside of the hall. He smiles when he sees them.

"Hey, samurai! Nice trophy you got there," Seiichi teases him. Geni'chirou turns his head away.

"Gen'-nii is a shy person after all" Renji laughs.

"I'm glad Geni'chirou-nii won the match!" Jackal exclaims.

"Yay~! Win!" Akaya screams.

Geni'chirou shakes his head. Then, he faces Bunta who is sitting on the bench.

"Bunta-nee, thanks for coming here and supporting me"

"What are you saying, Gen? It's our duty to support you. We are a family, right?"

Geni'chirou just smiles.

"Yeah, we did this for you, Gen'-nii," Masaharu says. Hiroshi tries to stop him from talking.

"Masaharu, whose costume are you wearing?" Seiichi asks calmly, her arms are crossed.

"Uhm, Bun-neechan's."

"Hiroshi?"

"Yours," "Masaharu answers for Hiroshi.

"I see. I hope you wash and keep it nicely after using it," Seiichi says, smiling dangerously.

_Fuh~ She's not mad._

But, Masaharu can feel a dark aura surrounds him from behind. He turns his head.

Geni'chirou is glaring at him furiously.

"Little fox, what happened to your good behavior?" he asks coldly.

"Well, I just wanted to escape early today to cheer you. So, I don't think I have to pretend anymore, right?" Masaharu answers nervously.

"TARUNDORU! It's not an excuse for you to wear girl's outfit!" Geni'chirou yells.

"Oh, crap! Let's go, Hiroshi!" Masaharu grabs his twin and runs away.

"LITTLE FOX!"

**(TBC)**


	6. Renji's Story

**DISCLAIMER: 1st chapter.**

**SUMMARY: Renji's prediction.  
**

**-weirdgrammar-**

* * *

Renji observes his siblings like usual. Bunta fumbles for her chopstick _again_. Seiichi tries to add another weird ingredient into Geni'chirou's breakfast. Geni'chirou whips his head towards Masaharu, scowling. Akaya spills his food again. Jackal offers his hand to wipe Akaya's mouth. Masaharu slyly puts wasabi in Jackal's meal and Hiroshi tries to stop Masaharu.

Same. Just like a daily routine.

Sometimes he wonders; don't they feel tired repeating same actions every day?

Maybe he's observed them too much until he can read their movements.

Saa… no one knows.

Suddenly, Bunta's phone rings and she answers it. But, her eyes fly open widely.

"Really?! Are you kidding me, Yuushi-san? Atobe-san wants the proposal today?! But, we just got the project and just finished half of it!" she stands up from her chair.

Then, she sits down again and rubs her forehead, "Okay, I understand. I'll go to office," Bunta sighs weakly.

"Bunta-nee, are you going to go back late again today?" Masaharu asks.

Bunta raises her eyebrow, "I'm not sure, Masaharu."

"But, you promised me you'll cook us steamboat today!" he snaps.

"Masaharu, please understand-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HIROSHI!"

Bunta sighs, "Masaharu, I'll be home early. I promise you."

"LIAR!" Then, Masaharu storms off. Then, the sound of 'PURI' echoes through the house, follows by the slamming door.

Hiroshi goes to calm his twin down, but stands in the doorway for a moment, "Sorry, Bunta-neechan, I'll make sure he says sorry to you later," and leaves.

_That's impossible. Masaharu will never say that sacred word. _– Renji thinks.

"Tarundoru, I'll teach him myself," says Geni'chirou.

_96.4% he'll use harsh way to punish Masaharu._

"Oh well, I guess I have to help you, Gen'" Seiichi beams.

_She's going to torture Masaharu – 92.7%._

"Seiichi-nee, Geni'chirou-nii, please do not kill him. He's too young to die," says Jackal.

_3.6% he'll be able stop them._

"BU!" Akaya screams.

_And this baby won't do anything – 100%!_

"Bunta-nee, I have to leave now. Sadaharu is waiting for me," Renji says while pushing his chair, drawing others' attention.

"Oh, okay. Be careful. I'll try to come home early today," Bunta smiles wryly.

"You don't have to promise if you can't fulfill it," Renji mumbles, turning his body away.

"Pardon, Renji?"

"No," Renji smiles at her, "It's nothing. Just don't push yourself too much, okay?"

And he leaves.

_Because I'm 100% sure you'll come home late again._

* * *

"…if we equal the velocity to zero, that means it has reached the maximum height, right, Sadaharu?" Renji asks.

"Yes. All we need to do now is substituting the gravitational acceleration and the initial velocity. We should get the height value," Sadaharu taps his pencil on the table. Renji pushes the calculator buttons meticulously and writes down the value.

"Okay, we can have a break for awhile," Renji says and Sadaharu nods.

Sadaharu pushes his thick glasses up, looking at Renji. Renji raises his eyebrow, "What?"

"48.1% that you are sad," Sadaharu notes calmly.

"That's ridiculous," he flips his notebook.

The glasses boy hums a little, "Renji, we have been known each other for more than 6 years. Your poker face may fool others, but not me."

Renji doesn't answer.

"Tell me about it," Sadaharu says.

It takes Renji for awhile before saying, "It's family matter."

"Oh, about Bunta-san again?"

Renji's eyes open a little. He looks so forlorn, "She… is going to break her promise again."

Heavy silence falls between them.

"And how sure are you about that?" his best friend questions him back.

"100%"

"That's quite high," Sadaharu says, "But, don't you think that's a little too high?"

"I am certain about this, Sadaharu. It's Bunta-nee that we are talking about. You know her well too."

Sadaharu rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Hm… have you ever thought that maybe – maybe~ – maybe one day Bunta-san outsmarts you?"

"That's impossible. I know her very well. I know my siblings," Renji defends his opinion.

A sigh escapes from Sadaharu's lips, "If you say so."

"But," he adds, "I think you should go home early today. Just in case."

Renji can't say anything but agree with him.

* * *

His steps are slower today. The house is just few meters away from him. It seems so calm than usual – whenever Masaharu is angry, the house will change into a warzone. Renji cocks his head, thinking.

He glances at his wristwatch. It reads 6.29 p.m.

"Maybe Masaharu is sleeping?"

The door creaks open and Renji enters. He scans the surroundings – no traps. Renji raises an eyebrow.

_This is weird._

"Tadaiima," he says. Renji predicts Jackal's voice would greet him.

But, his prediction is wrong.

"Okaeri~" Bunta's voice is heard from kitchen.

Renji's eyes go huge. He runs towards the kitchen, confirming his doubt.

Bunta is standing there, in her bear apron, preparing dinner for her siblings. She glances over her shoulder and stops mincing a slice of beef. She cracks a hearty grin.

"Ah, Renji. Mind calling others to come down and prepare the table?" she asks.

Renji is still in shock state.

"Renji?"

He shakes his head, "No. I'm… I'm fine! What was it again?"

"Call others to prepare the table?" the redhead repeats. Renji says 'okay' and turns his body, but faces her again when Bunta says his name again.

"Renji?"

"Yes, Bunta-nee?"

"I'm sorry," she simply says.

"Pardon, Bunta-nee?"

"I know; I'm not a good sister. I have always placed my work before our family. I rarely spend time with you guys. I know it very well, Renji," she says without looking at Renji's face. Renji can see her hands trembling – as if trying to contain her tears.

"Even last time, I've almost missed Gen's competition. If it wasn't because of Yuushi-san and the stranger helped me, I wouldn't have been there," her tone is lower and lower.

Renji is startled. He's never seen this side of hers. Bunta is a cheerful and yet clumsy sister. Not like this!

"I'm sorry, Renji, if I've disappointed y-" Renji grabs her shoulder.

"Stop it, Bunta-nee! Stop blaming yourself! You have done great! You are the best sister in the world! You are a responsible sister!" Renji exclaims.

"But, you said 'you don't have to promise if you can't fulfill it' or something like that! That's why I tried my best to finish my work as fast as I could and came home earlier!"

Renji widens his eyes. He's never thought that his sister actually could hear him. He bites his bottom lip. His grip on her shoulder tightens.

"NO! I was wrong! Okay? I _was _wrong!" For first time in his life, he admits he _was _wrong.

"I'm sorry, Bunta-nee," he adds, "I… I've been observing our siblings since young. And… I simply made my own conclusion. You – our siblings have been repeating same things every day. That's why… I'm sorry, Bunta-nee. I shouldn't have said nor done that," he darts to the floor, feeling ashamed with himself.

"You know," Seiichi chips in, "I totally agree with you, Renji."

"Seiichi-nee."

The blue haired girl approaches them with arms crossing over her chest, "You shouldn't have jumped into conclusion so that easily. We are not robots. We are humans, and humans sometimes, can't be predicted."

"What do you mean by that, Seiichi?" Bunta asks.

"Behold yourself!" Seiichi says dramatically, "You are about to see a miracle!"

Both Bunta and Renji look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

Suddenly, Masaharu enters the kitchen, head hanging. He twiddles his thumbs and goes red as a beetroot. The silver haired boy looks at Bunta, eyes sparkling.

"Bun-neechan, I'm…" he stammers, "I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning," he drops his eyes on the floor again. His ears are red, contrast with his silver hair.

Bunta flies her hand to her mouth. Renji gapes. Seiichi smiles with satisfaction.

The redhead crouches down in front of Masaharu and cups his face. Bunta examines him carefully. Masaharu feels uncomfortable and clicks his tongue.

"Are you okay, Masaharu? Are you sick? Hurt?" Bunta asks.

"Apart from my pride, yeah, I'm definitely fine," Masaharu answers nonchalantly. Bunta turns to Seiichi with a question look.

Seiichi grins broadly, "Bunta-nee, you should thank Akaya, Jackal and Hiroshi instead. Without their help, Masaharu wouldn't say sorry to you. And even worse, he wouldn't be able to stand properly because of Gen's and my punishment," she ruffles Masaharu's hair and Masaharu snorts.

"What did they do?" Renji questions her.

The blue haired girl hums a little before answering, "Well, Hiroshi didn't stop persuading him to say those sacred words. Then, Akaya encouraged Jackal to tell us to not torture this little fox," Seiichi snickers a bit, "He asked us to use persuasion instead, and guess what, it _worked_!"

Small chuckles escape from Bunta's lips, "Wow, I've never thought that Masaharu would have his own soft side!"

"Yes, me too," suddenly, Geni'chirou appears. He ruffles Masaharu's hair lovingly. His gaze softens, almost tender. A warm smile plays on his lips. Renji is shocked (again) seeing Geni'chirou's soft face. Masaharu yells at his brother, feeling embarrassed.

Hiroshi enters the kitchen and stands beside Masaharu and pats Masaharu's shoulder, "Feeling better, right, Masaharu?"

"Shut up, or you'll sleep outside today, Hiroshi," Masaharu scowls.

Jackal walks in with Akaya in his hands, laughing, "Geez, Masaharu is a shy-shy boy."

"Jackal-nii!" Masaharu shrills.

Akaya waves his hands, "SHY-SHY BOY!"

Masaharu just… facepalms.

Renji observes his siblings. He can't believe his own eyes. His eldest sister's vulnerable side, an apology from the trickster, an accomplishment from the bespectacled boy, the encouragement from the baby, an advice from the baldy brother, the soft side of his evil sister and stoic brother – he has never seen them and yet it happened before his eyes. What happened today doesn't match with data that he has acquired for years. Not at all!

Then, Renji laughs.

"Renji?" Bunta asks.

He faces his eldest sister, grinning, "Yes, Bunta-nee, we are humans, not robots."

**(TBC)**


End file.
